Heaven Has Another Angel (A GerIta Fanfiction)
by ThatWankerSipsTea
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt feels responsible for Italy who is in a Coma. Then tradgedy strikes. (GerIta Oneshot)


Ludwig sat in the cold chair next to the white hospital bed, in which his lover Veneziano was resting, in a coma that has been continuing as of 5 months now. Ludwig would never forgive himself. He was the one who started this tragedy. He could have prevented it. If only he hadn't taken Veneziano out to dinner that night...

Ludwig was driving ever so cautiously on the dark, wet, rainy road. His headlights could only let him see about 10 feet away. Driving at night made Ludwig nervous, and the rain certainly did not help one bit. "Ve~! That was amazing pasta, huh, Doitsu?" The Italian said happily, his adorable curl shape-shifted into a heart as he remembered the pasta he had just eaten at the local fancy Italian restaurant. "Ja. It was definitely something nice. It was fun going out to eat with you for a change instead of always staying around the house." Ludwig responded with a slight smile on his lips, never looking away from the road. "I don't care where we go, Doitsu, because wherever you are, I want to be...I love you so much! I will always love you! No matter what I'll always love you!" Veneziano said cheerfully. Ludwig took his eyes off the road for a split second so that the two lovers could share a kiss. As their lips collided, Ludwig began to swerve off into the other lane, which an 18-wheeler was heading straight towards them. Still kissing, Ludwig saw headlights. Wondering what it could be he broke the kiss and saw the truck coming full-speed towards them. Veneziano screamed and Ludwig tried to turn in time he took one last look at the road. Whiteness then darkness and a loud blood curdling crash.

It seemed like moments later when Ludwig heard distant voices. All of but one of them sounded unfamiliar and he tried to place the voices but he couldn't. He opened up his eyes slowly and he saw a bright light, just like the moment before the accident. His hazy vision began to sharpen as he saw a doctor and a nurse in his room and his brother off to the side. The owner of the familiar voice. "West! You're awake! Mein Gott, it's been like two days! " Gilbert said smiling, genuinely happy to see his brother. Ludwig rubbed his temples, groaned slightly and sat up, a searing pain in his back and he winced at the sudden pain. "Ouch! Schiße! What...what happened?" he said trying to figure out what was going on and why his back was hurting so badly. "You were in a car accident! An 18-wheeler hit 'cha straight on! You're lucky you aren't dead! You broke a few bones in your back and got cut a little but thats about it! You're the lucky one!" The Prussian nation said almost yelling. "But what happened to-?" Ludwig said stopping himself. 'The car...the accident...VENEZIANO WAS WITH ME!' Ludwig screamed in his mind. Eyes widened in fear. "Where's Veneziano!?" Ludwig basically shouted. "Not so good...There's so other way to tell you this but...he's in a coma...So not awesome..." Gilbert said quietly, bitter sadness in his voice. Ludwig broke down on the spot. Crying his eyes out tear after tear he felt more and more hopeless. "You're ready to be released now that you have awoken, so it's fine if you would like to visit him." the doctor said. Ludwig wiped away his tears and nodded.

Checking out of the hospital, Ludwig and Gilbert walked into the gift shop, and bought green, white and red roses for the Veneziano's flag. Ludwig paid the man behind the gift shop register and headed into the room where Veneziano stayed. "This is it. Room 223, Veneziano Vargas." Ludwig said sadly. "I will give you two some time alone, besides, I gotta catch up with Antonio and Francis...but hey, I'm here for you, Bruder." Gilbert said putting a hand on his shoulder before leaving the hospital. "Yeah." Ludwig sighed before going into the room and shutting the thick wooden door behind him. He gasped at the sight of Veneziano, his lover in the hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of strange machines and monitors. It made it heart break into a million crumbled pieces before going over to him and sitting next to his bed in a black plastic chair. He pushed some stray hair out of Veneziano's closed eyes and cried himself to sleep. Never leaving the Italians side. Every day he would visit the Italian. Staying there from 6am until 12:00am and returning home to take a shower for the next day ahead. Hoping for a change in Veneziano's comatose state. He continued this for over 5 months...

{Back to present time}

If only he could have stopped it. He would have never gone out that night. Never should he have swerved like that. That was pure carelessness on his part and now he has to suffer every day knowing that it was his fault his Italian lover will never be the same again. The clock read 11:59pm. One minute until midnight. Ludwig got up from his seat, kissed Veneziano on his soft forehead and whispered, "Auf Wiedersehen, bis morgen meine leibe, Veneziano... [1]" he left with a soft smile.

{Time skip to 3 years later}

Veneziano was in a coma for over 3 more years. Nothing could be done anymore and everyone knew it. They couldn't keep him on the machines any longer. When Ludwig heard the news he was traumatized. He never thought it could end like this. Everyone went to his bedside that horrible morning and said thier good byes, Romano was sobbing across the room and everyone else said thier final words to the pasta loving nation. And when it was Ludwigs turn, everyone left including Romano. "Meine Liebe..." The german said, tears of sorrow and depression rolling down his cheeks, but he continued even in his sad state. "Ich kann nicht glauben ver lassen Sie mich so balde, ich kann nicht einmal anfangen meine trauer auszudrücken.[2]" He said in German. Tears still cascading down his face. "Mit anderen Worten, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt und nichts wird so halten Sie aus meinem Herzen. [3]" and he kissed him softly on his forehead and left without another word, leaving the rest to the doctors. Ludwig ran to everyone who was sitting in the halls. Romano was cuddled up against Antonio and crying, Gilbert was sitting next to Matthew, Alfred, Francis, Arthur and Ivan, Herecules, and Kiku were standing again the wall in the hallway. They all turned to face the German nation who sat in the corner and sobbed uncontrollably tears running down his face trying to remember all of the good times he and his love had together. But it only brought of more tears of sadness.

At the funeral, everyone paid there respects to the pasta loving nation. around his casket there were multiple white flags and pasta books and pictures of him and everyone he knew. Most consisting of Veneziano with Ludwig, Kiku and Lovino. Everyone shared a funny or good memory that they had with Veneziano and how fun he was and how much he will be missed. Ludwig prepared a whole speech and he gave an old love letter to Veneziano that he never gave to him and one Veneziano never received. Towards the end of the service, the all gathered around his casket to give one last goodbye. Ludwig told everyone to hang on a second as he pulled out a small gray box that he had in his pocket and opened it for all to see. Everyone either said "aww" or broke down crying. Inside the gray box was a beautifully crafted diamond ring. Ludwig was going to propose to him the night the left the restaurant. But it never became a reality. He walked up to the casket to take once last look at his beautiful peaceful-looking lover and shed a few angst-filled tears. Ludwig put the box on Veneziano's cool pale hands and said. "I'm sorry, my love. Rest in heaven peacefully mein little angel." He said as he turned away and went back to his seat to be comforted by his older brother, who was also crying. The casket closed and the service ended with the song "I will Remember you" by Sarah Mclachlen.

When he came home, he cried himself to sleep. He was awoken by a strange light. Blinding, really. Ludwig looked at it and a blurry figure walked out of it. The light behind the figure dimmed and subsided and the figure's image sharpened. ' No it couldn't be' Ludwig thought to himself. The figure was a brunette with a heart shaped hair curl and an article of clothing that looked like a toga and a bright gold halo on his head. This figure however did not have wings. "Hi Ludwig" the Italian spoke beautifully. He looked beautiful too, like the angel that he was. "V-veneziano?!" Ludwig asked getting out of bed and walking over to the figure who looked completely human by this time. The Italian angel nodded making his curl bounce up and down. "I came to say goodbye, Luddy...I'm sorry I couldn't have said it sooner..." he said sadly. Ludwig shook his head and tears began rolling down his cheeks once again. "No,...no it's not your fault, my love, it was mine...don't say you're sorry." Ludwig said depressed. Veneziano shook his head. "That's where you're wrong! I would never blame someone like you for that. And please...don't cry for me..." he said putting his soft hands on Luwig's making him gasp. "B-but why can't I? I am so heartbroken, I want to kiss you and love you again...but I cant..because you...died." Ludwig said. Veneziano shook his head and held up his hand to reveal his ring on his glowing finger. "We have this...and...I am not dead. I am forever in your heart, Ludwig. Forever. No matter what happens. Even if I am not here, still find a way to go on and smile again, and keep my spirit in your heart. I am always going to be watching over you. I am your guardian angel now..." Veneziano said wiping the tears from Ludwig's eyes. "Actually, it would be best for you to forget about me." He said sadly. Ludwig couldn't believe his ears. How could he forget his best friend, his lover, his angel? His eyes widened and hugged him tightly. "Never. Never would I do such a thing. I will have you in my heart and better have me in your heart as well. I will never forget about you, ever Veneziano Vargas! do you hear me?" Ludwig said his voice shaky from crying. He nodded and said "I understand, Luddy...I have to go now...just please...know that I will keep you in my heart forever and you have to keep me in yours forever. Please promise me that." He said putting his glowing hand on Ludwig's breaking heart. Ludwig nodded as a tear ran down his face. "I promise, my love. I will never forget you!" He shouted as thier lips collided in one last shared kiss. When they broke the kiss, Feliciano smiled and walked a few feet and disappeared. Ludwig dropped to his knees and cried with a smile on his face, looked upwards and said. "Ich Leibe Dich...I love you..." he said in German and English. Never has he ever forgotten his lover, Veneziano Vargas.

German Translations

1] - Goodbye, until tomorrow, my love Veneziano.

2]- My love, I cannot believe you are leaving me so soon, I cannot even begin to express my sorrow...

3-] In other words, I love you, I love you more than anything in this world, and nothing will keep you out of my heart.


End file.
